peelfandomcom-20200213-history
LE014
Broadcast Date *1988 Cassette Brand / Description *BASF LH-E1 Length *C-90 Description *Lee's No. 14 written on tape label Quality *Variable Tracklisting *After Tonite: Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is (album - The Polish Man Who Sits In The Corner) BGP BGP 101 cont from LE013 19 July 1988 *00:32 *Amayenge: Kanyama (LP - Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD 009 +6.0 19 July 1988 *04:51 *Wrecks-N-Effect: We The Mafia (12") Atlantic 81860-1 19 July 1988 *8:50 *Radio Ceylon Orchestra: 'Pop' Music (v/a album - John Peel's Archive Things) BBC Radio Enterprises‎ REC 68M 19 July 1988 *10:53 *Manka Le Phallang: Ea Nyoloha Khanyapa (v/a album - Homeland) Greensleeves GREL 2002 start only ''20 July 1988 *11:06 snippet then *Tone Of The Bass: Straight From Havana (12") Underworld AP 133 20 July 1988 *16:33 *Neal Howard: To Be Or Not To Be? (Bonus Beat) (12") Future Sound R & R FSR 1006 20 July 1988 *19:34 *Hot Day Dante: Hot Days Turn (12" - Hot Days Turn / Rhyme Complication) Tuff City TUF 128029 20 July 1988 *20:54 *Victor Romeo And The Move Featuring Reggie Hall: The Art Of Acid (12" - I Want Your Love) Dance Mania DM 013 20 July 1988 *24:12 *Tuff Crew: Let It Rip (album - Danger Zone) Warlock / So Def WAR-2705 20 July 1988 *28:31 *Ikwani Safaa Musical Club: Afkari (album - Taarab 2 / Music Of Zanzibar) Globe Style ORBD 033 20 July 1988 *34:16 *snippet into *Neal Howard: To Be Or Not To Be? (The Gathering Club Mix) (12") Future Sound R & R FSR 1006 ''same play as LE013 25 July 1988 *39:18 *Amayenge: Kaunda Wize 25 July 1988 *43:39 *Raheem: Dance Floor (single) 25 July 1988 *46:47 *Batuta & Rumania: Batuta, Rumania (v/a album - John Peel's Archive Things) BBC Radio Enterprises ‎REC 68M 25 July 1988 *47:58 *Beatnigs: Control (Re-Classification) (album - The Beatnigs) Alternative Tentacles VIRUS 65 25 July 1988 *52:51 *Tuff Crew: Bound To Ike (album - Danger Zone) Warlock / So Def WAR-2705 same play as LE013 25 July 1988 *55:31 *Webber Sisters: Come On Home (v/a album - Party Time In Jamaica) prob '' 26 July 1988 *into snippet *57:47 *Tuff Crew: Open Field Attack (album - Danger Zone) Warlock / So Def WAR-2705 26 July 1988 *1:02:27 *Macka B: Unemployment Blues (album - Looks Are Deceiving) Ariwa ARI LP 038 26 July 1988 *1:05:49 *Phase II: Reachin' (Brotherhood Mix) (12") Republic LICT 006 ''26 July 1988 *1:09:12 *Hot Day Dante: Hot Days Turn (12" - Hot Days Turn / Rhyme Complication) Tuff City TUF 128029 26 July 1988 *1:14:11 *Amayenge: Kanyama (LP - Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD 009 01 August 1988 *1:18:31 *Longsy D. + Cut Master M.C.: To The Rhythm (12") Big One VV BIG 10 01 August 1988 *1:25:13 *Tone Of The Bass: Straight From Havana (Off The Boat Mix) (12") Underworld AP 133 01 August 1988 *1:30:56 *Masters Of The Obvious: Rot Rot Rot (7" EP - Hammeroid) Tulpa Productions TP 002 01 August 1988 *1:32:15 Ripper *Weatherman22 Date Sent * Date Returned * Notes *Peel July August 1988 Lee Tape 14 Category:Lee Tapes Category:Sent Category:Finished